memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Incomplete sections and what's needed Under Captain Pike * Details from Star Trek: Early Voyages. * Details from | |The Rift}}. Extragalactic travel * Details from . Battles * Details from | |The Disinherited|The Starship Trap|First Strike| }} Klingon engagements * Details from }}. Romulan engagements * Details from . Refit and further service * Details from all TOS novels taking place chronologically between TMP and TSFS. * Circa 2254, the Enterprise carries a crew of 203 (or 204 if the Captain didn't count himself); by 2264, it has 430 crew. It would seem that the ship was refitted during Pike's command, possibly between two five-year missions; it might also explain differences in appearance of ship's facilities and equipment between "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before"; some minor refits may have taken place after "Where No Man..." and before "The Corbomite Maneuver". Discussion Ok, added a summary of EV stuff. Just a thought to further development, keep in mind we have three pages for more extensive detailing of what the Enterprise got up too, and with all that's listed above and the huge amount that isn't (move novels, Lots of comics) this page could get Very long. The bit I just added is possibly to much of a straight chronology for this page, I dunno... --8of5 20:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for including that information. I view these "hero" ship pages as being a biography page that would be written in the same style as a character page, with all the major points being included. The voyages pages would list every adventure of the ship and crew as a chronology, but this page would detail the ship's involvement at major points. For instance we would have "The Enterprise visited M-113 in late 2266 and then left", but an entry such as "the Enterprise suffered significant damage to her lithium crystals in 2266 when the ship rescued Harry Mudd from his cargo ship.". Anyway, thanks once again :) --Bok 20:33, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I get that, and agree, but with a ship like this Enterprise there is so much history (literally hundreds of stories) that it wouldn't necessarily be a great idea to squash it all into a single page. It would be better for the sake of a useful article to only put the most important interesting stuff (pretty much what you've done) as the main content and keep the complete listing of every single place the Enterprise has visited for the three chronology pages that already exist for each the ships main era's of operation. --8of5 00:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Removals :The ''Enterprise began its second five-year mission under the command of Captain Christopher Pike in mid-2251. '' I removed this line as it was speculation from a fan source that I believe I added some time ago. Apologies. --Bok 20:37, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It might be an extrapolation, doesn’t The Menagerie mention how long Pike was meant to have commanded the ship? (I wasn't sure of the top of my head so marked it with minicite) --8of5 00:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I removed the 'Lineage' section for space; a link to a full article treating the subject was already present. This article, like several others treating popular subjects, could very much use streamlining. --Cicero 14:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Captain Pike did commend the second 5 year mission, the first being Captain Robert April. AdmiralYamakawa 17:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :But which source exactly specifies that Pike or April's missions were of the five-year length? -- Captain MKB 17:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I do not have it on hand at present, but I believe in the novel "A flag full of stars" it it lists Captain Robert April not only as the first Commander of the StarShip Enterprise, but that he sucessfully completed a five year mission. as soon as I retrieve my copy from the Southern Archives, I will review and verify. AdmiralYamakawa 18:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :As to Pike's mission, Spock states that he served with Pike for 11 years -- and other sources note that Spock joined after the beginning of Pike's mission. With April's handful of years, we know Pike took command on a date specified in Final Frontier (April's speech in the end) and that there is over a decade of interlude time before Kirk comes onboard -- meaning that Pike had more than a decade in command in any case. :I'd be wary to describe his command as a series of five-year missions, simply because we don't know that he was assigned such a mission duration -- Gene Roddenberry's original draft of the series bible states that the ship was on three year mssion cycles. While that info isn't exactly part of our list of valid sources, it at least raises a question of which number is right -- meaning that unless someone actually says Pike's mission lengths, it would be safer to say that he commanded the ship for "over a decade" to avoid making our statement speculative or contradictory. -- Captain MKB 18:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Gideon addition I don't really understand what the editor was attempting to convey in this recent edit. I can't quote chapter and verse of TOS, so I don't recall the episode, but the added comment implies that the Gideon's creation of an identical starship was a scientific breakthrough for the Federation?!? Plus, the speculation about the Prime Directive and ship class popularity.... --Captain Savar 15:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes it is all speculative, if not entirely untrue, and poorly phrased at that -- user:ensignsisko has already been asked to explain himself for these many many substandard edits and has declined to do so, so no idea at all what he might have been trying to say. :Good revert. -- Captain MKB 15:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Final Frontier, page 77 With a shrug, April said, "No, I don't suppose 'definite' is the word for it. There have been several notable alterations in design and power during the actual building of the ship that make her quite different from the original Constitution designs, I admit. She's not quite the same ship as the one on the drawing boards, and her Naval Construction Contract number will be different, that's true - " "Then it's not really the same ship." With a sigh, April opted to tell the whole story before George badgered it out of the crew. "The Constitution was actually put on the boards before all the technological breakthroughs of recent years. Before they even laid the keel, things had vastly changed, from duotronics to the warp navigational tie-in we've got on board this one. Faced with virtually reengineering the whole heart of the ship, Starfleet just took out a new construction contract. On the drawing board, the ship is number 1700. The actual vessel is 1701. AdmiralYamakawa 17:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Another Discrepancy In the article, it states that the USS Enterprise was under construction from 2242 to 2245, but in "Final Frontier", A ltter that Gearge Kirk, Sr. wrote and mailed just prior to being abducted for the mission to rescue the Rosenburg, the date listed is 2183? AdmiralYamakawa 18:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, many early novels were written using the Spaceflight Chronology timeline, which uses different dates for key events. Since we try to keep all sources true to form, we would write this date as 2183 SFC and in many of the technical articles about the ship and crew history, we honor the canon dates, which means that 2183 SFC is equal to 2243 (which is the canon year Kirk would celebrate his tenth birthday as depicted in the novel, based on his canon birthdate of 2233 from the Star Trek Chronology and . -- Captain MKB 18:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Pike's missions A couple sections above, there's discussion regarding whether or not Pike commanded the Enterprise on specific "five-year missions." I thought I remembered a line in the Early Voyages comic regarding that, and sure enough, in the first issue "Flesh of My Flesh", there's a flashback to Pike and Apirl as Pike takes command, having this discussion: :Pike: Captain April, I've read your mission logs -- is there anything else I should know? I've run some long tours, but never a five-year mission. :April: Heh, I've commanded four -- three on the Tiberius, this last one on the Enterprise. April proceeds to give Pike some advice, and finishes by saying "That's the way to get through a five-year haul!" This definitely indicates that Pike took command of the Enterprise and then embarked upon at least one five-year mission. I remember the Star Trek Chronology speculating that he commanded two, with a year for refit (IIRC), but I don't think we include the Okudas' speculation, do we? And I can't remember if Burning Dreams indicates whether there were two "five-year missions" or if it just referred to Pike's command in general terms. But in any case, yes, Pike did command at least one five-year mission aboard the Enterprise, and from April's comment, we see they were not unheard of at that time. --TimPendragon 05:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Alternate Enterprises The NCC-1701 is frequently seen in other timelines. What would be the most appropriate title for a page compiling all those alternates? For the NCC-1701-E, we have USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E), but that name is covered by the Kelvin-timeline 1701. Options are "USS Enterprise (alternate NCC-1701)", or plain "USS Enterprise (alternates)" (as its successors would be Enterprise-A, -B, etc. Or, we could move the existing one to "USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)", and use the "alternate reality" moniker generically. I am not sure what's best. Kind regards, -- Markonian 23:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :I think Enterprise (alternates) would do just fine. after all, they won't all have the same prefices or registries. -- captainmike 69px 23:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::(and we'll have Enterprise-D (alternates) too, etc and so on to cover enterprises that are alternate to subsequent ships) -- captainmike 69px 23:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC)